


Mother better take it well

by Jassanja



Series: Rent Boy Universe [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Reid's mother finally won her battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother better take it well

"Wow, your parents don't believe in redecorating, don't they?" Luke asked as he put his bag next to the small bed.

"Why would they redecorate my old room? It isn't like any of their important friends are ever going to see it"

Luke looked around, noting the wallpaper gone yellow with age, the chess trophies decked with a thin layer of dust.

"The bed's not exactly big either" Luke pointed out, and Reid laughed.

"I can understand that you were anxious back in that hotel years ago, even with the bigger bed, but I slept next to you often enough in the past few years, and you're usually all pressed up to me anyway, so the single bed will do just fine, and it's better than any hotel anyway."

Luke sat down on the bed, and the springs squeaked under his weight.

"Guess that leaves sex out of the question for the next days", he muttered. Reid laughed again.

"Oh Luke, sometimes it's just too obvious that you never sneaked around with guys when you were a teenager." Reid gave him a once over. "You sure you're gay? Hell, you're sure you're a guy?"

"Hahaha, Dr. Oliver, you should know. As you pointed out, you spend the last few years in my bed after all"

Reid smirked. "Let me make sure of it just in case"

Before Luke could protest Reid had his hand inside the waistband of Luke's pants and his belt and zipper undone. Carefully he cradled Luke's balls and still soft cock in his hands.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" Luke asked, a little breathless

"Looks and feels real enough." Reid answered, while he watched Luke harden in his hands, as he carefully squeezed. "Let's see if everything is in working order too"

It didn't take long and Luke was falling back on the mattress as Reid's mouth worked him over, his hands firmly pinning Luke in place so he wouldn't get the springs squeaking too much and give them away.

"So?" Luke asked as he tried to catch his breath minutes later.

Reid wiped his mouth. "Looks like you're a guy after all"

"Good to have your professional opinion, Doctor Oliver, not to mention your approval. But I have to say, that was unexpected"

"Oh, that was just lesson number one in 'How to get busy while your parents are in the house'. Time you learned how that works"

"Lesson one? There are going to be more?" Luke asked, blushing as he suddenly remembered where they were.

"A few!" Reid said. He took Luke's hand and placed it on the front of his own pants. "Lesson number two will be me fucking you, while you keep silent. A hard task, I know, but I am sure you will manage. But first, dinner"

Luke moaned. "How am I supposed to interact with your family knowing you're hard like this?"

Reid smirked. "Just act natural. I thought you are good at this social interaction stuff? Now you can prove it, Mr. Snyder"

***

As they entered the dinning room Luke noted that it was about double as big as Reid's room, and in much better shape too. There was no question that Angela Oliver was into redecoration after all.

Dinner itself was a small affair. The Oliver's had settled for a family thing with just their sons and their partners for the first night of the get-together. There would be more of a "dog and pony show" as Reid had called it, the next day.

"Tell us Luke, how is the shipping business coming along?" Angela Oliver asked with semi-interest. Over the years her attitude towards Luke had become less hostile. Luke was pretty sure that had nothing to do with his person or his relationship with Reid but with the fact that Reid's parents had been invited by Lucinda Walsh during one of her Boston gatherings a while back.

"We're having a stressful time," he tried to explain in layman's terms. "New laws are aggravating our international customers."

"Well, we do need those laws to protect us," Reid's mother started hoping to get agreement from her family.

"Perhaps," Luke said, "but it does come with cost to our economy. Sure, Grimaldi will not see much of the problems, as it makes hardly a difference if we ship from Greece to China or here, but what about everyone else?"

"So, Isabella, have you found a new hairdresser yet?" Angela Oliver asked her daughter-in-law, ignoring Reid's snort at the clear change to a topic that would go more to her liking.

***

Coffee and cake were served in yet another room. Luke realized that the place was intended give off the impression of a well stocked library, but he could see that most of the books looked like no-one had ever read them.

Reid must have noticed his frown. "Some of them aren't even real books, but dummies!" he whispered, bestowing a quick kiss to Luke's ear.

"Impression is everything!" Luke answered knowingly and Reid nodded at him.

"Ready to drop the bomb?" Reid asked Luke before sitting down. Luke just answered him with a big smile.

"We have a present for you, mother!" Reid said, once everyone had settled with their cups.

He pulled an envelope out and handed it over to Angela with a mock bow, making sure he had everyone's attention.  
Luke grinned and put his arm around Reid's waist giving his side a squeeze once Reid was sitting back beside him.

Mrs. Oliver opened the flap gingery and pulled out the card with the gilded edges. Luke could hear her gasp as she read.

Once finished Angela looked from Reid to Luke and back again. "This isn't some sick kind of joke, isn't it, young man?" she asked, her eyes burning into Reid.

"Of course it isn't!" he answered. "I would never joke around about something as serious as this"

"You're better not!" she said. "I may no longer be able to ground you, but I am still able to make your life hell."

"Like I would ever doubt that!" Reid started, but Luke's hand on his wrist stopped his outbreak.

"So, what isn't Reid supposed to joke about? Just in case the same applies to me too." Daniel asked, looking from his brother to his mother.

"Oh, I would never expect you to make a joke as tasteless as this, Reid on the other hand…" Angela Oliver started, then stopped with a sigh and handed the card over to her younger son.

Isabella peeked over Daniel's shoulder, reading along as well. Like Luke expected it didn't take her more then five seconds to break out in a squeal and fling herself across the room to first hug Luke and then a protesting Reid.

"I'm so happy for you!" she repeated over and over again.

"I guess from everyone's reaction that something important is going to happen?" David Oliver commented as he stabbed a piece of his cake onto his fork.

Daniel handed him the card.

"Save the date," he read out aloud, then addressed Reid by pointing his empty fork at him. "So your mother finally won then?"

"No, she didn't," Reid answered pointedly. "It was my decision! After I got the worst proposal in history!"

Luke groaned. "Not that again!"

Daniel looked from one to the other. "Sounds like there's an interesting story right there"

"It's not something that should be shared!" Luke said hastily

"But of course, Mr. Snyder," Reid said. "I told you, when were done with this pre-wedding ritual nonsense all of Oakdale and then some will know how bad you really are at this romance stuff."

"Guess you will soon have to learn to stop calling Luke Mr. Snyder," his mother interrupted, clearly more interested in the wedding itself then how the proposal happened

"Actually, no," Reid said. "Since I'm going to be the one with the changed name!"

"What?" His mothers happy face fell. "Why would you do that?

Luke was waiting with unhidden interest for the answer himself, as this was the first time he heard of Reid's plan as well.

"Because we're living in Oakdale!" Reid said as if that answered anything.

"So?" Angela asked. "You've done fine with the our name there as well so far, haven't you?"

"Sure, but I'd do even better as a Snyder. It is the second most powerful name in Oakdale after all. Everybody who isn't wise enough to respect or fear me for myself will do so once I'm officially assimilated into the Snyder Clan"

Luke was biting the inside of his lips, keeping himself from laughing. Of course Reid would find a logical rather then a sentimental reason for such a big gesture.

"Too bad the Hughes' are all straight," me mentioned to Reid once they were back in their room.

Reid put his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't tell anyone," he said, "but for you I might even have contemplated the name Coleman"

This time Luke let the laughter bubble up as he raked his fingers through Reid's hair.

"Visibly connected to Henry just for me? I appreciate the gesture!"

"Would that appreciation be enough to take part in lesson number two of our little extracurricular lectures?" Reid asked as he pulled the pillows and a blanket from the bed to the floor. "Titled: Silent fucking on the floor"

"We can try," Luke answered, taking Reid's shirt off, "and if we fail at the silent part, who cares? After all you do plan to make a honest guy out of me"


End file.
